


Wet Dreams

by daasgrrl



Category: Monk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2007-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ummm… shower smut?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I’m afraid I left all pretensions to ‘plot’ and ‘character development’ in my [other fic](http://daasgrrl.livejournal.com/64971.html). This is pretty much your basic pr0n with a small hint of speculation. Partly inspired by my recent rewatch of Season 2, and partly by the hotness of [](http://thsfuhqinsux.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thsfuhqinsux.livejournal.com/)**thsfuhqinsux** ’s threesome-in-progress. This is for her.

Adrian stood under the soothing spray of water, turning a little so it could stream over his back and chest during the final phase of his shower. He had already thoroughly soaped, shampooed and shaved, and these last two minutes were just for added reassurance. Normally his routine took somewhere between thirty and thirty-five minutes, morning and evening. It could easily have been much, much longer, but once out of his clothing the need to be perfectly clean was at constant war with the sheer horror of being naked and exposed. If there had been any possibility of getting a decent shower with his clothes on it would have been ideal, but it seemed that there was just no getting around it. Over the years he had learned to do almost everything with his eyes shut, risking only the occasional peek to make sure the soap was sufficiently clean to put away, and that the various bottles remained perfectly aligned. It was a necessary evil.

Nowadays, though, things were a little different. For instance, today he found himself enjoying the play of water on his bare skin, a tiny pulse of anticipation fluttering in his stomach. When Leland had moved in, it had played havoc with all his routines, but he there had been some compensations. Outside, there were six shrill beeps as a timer went off and was duly silenced. Then the bathroom door opened, letting in a small gust of cool air, and a considerably warmer presence wrapped in a towel. Adrian turned his head, opened his eyes, and smiled.

“So, are you finished now?” Leland sounded like he was going for ‘exasperated’, but the warm light in his eyes was unmistakable. 

Adrian pushed open the heavy glass of the shower door. “There’s… maybe one more thing.”

Leland had taken his own shower a little earlier, and he still smelled of soap and skin. Now he unwrapped the towel from around his waist, discarding it carelessly on the floor. It made Adrian wince and look away for a moment, his fingers twitching, longing to snatch it up and hang it back neatly on the rail. The fact that Leland was now naked and stepping in behind him was almost trivial by comparison, even though he seemed to take up all of the remaining space. The lukewarm water continued to sluice down on them both, the trickle down his back now mostly replaced by the heat of Leland’s body.

He closed his eyes, but his fingers were still twitching. Then Leland’s arms were wrapping around him, and there was a small, deep chuckle from behind his right ear.

“Stop thinking about the towel.”

Adrian opened his eyes again, twisting his head back to meet Leland’s eyes. “I can’t.”

“Oh, I think you can.”

Then Leland’s mouth was on the side of his neck, soft and prickly and intense, and Adrian moaned. Leland was right, he should stop worrying about… whatever it was he was worrying about. It didn’t matter. What mattered was Leland’s hands smoothing over his chest, water dripping from between his fingers, the firm press of Leland’s chest against his back. The warm slickness of his skin. And lower still, Leland’s… Leland… he didn’t want to think about it, but he could feel the length and hardness of it pressed up against him, rubbing against him _there_ , but all of him was clean right now, everything was clean, and it was okay. He moaned again, pushing back a little, and the heat flared in him, and he knew that there was no way he could possibly look down at himself, either.

“See?” Leland said, his breath warm against the edge of Adrian’s ear, his voice low and rough, and Adrian had no idea what he was talking about any more. He nodded anyway. Leland ran a possessive, protective hand over his arm, and then began to guide Adrian’s hands until they were pressed flat against the wall. “Come on, now… like that...”

Adrian could do nothing but obey blindly, shifting his weight forward and bracing himself against the tiles. Then he felt Leland’s hand wrapping around him, beginning to stroke him, and immediately found himself out of breath and words. Water was spraying into his open mouth, trickling down from his lips, but he ignored it. All he could think about was what Leland’s hand was doing, Leland rubbing against him from behind, spreading his legs wider as he did so. It sent shivers of longing up and down his spine, and for a time he lost himself in the sensations.

“Adrian?” Leland said, finally, fitting an entire unspoken question into his name. Adrian knew that it could always stop here if he wanted, that the friction of skin against skin would be enough for both of them. It had been, many times before, both here and in the bedroom, and Leland had never pushed him where he didn‘t want to go. But today he felt good, he felt _clean_ , and despite the awkwardness and the embarrassment and the shame, he wanted it, wanted everything. He already knew that. What he didn’t want was to think about it.

“Y-yes,” he said. “Just… hurry up.”

There was the soft press of Leland’s lips against his cheek, and then the shower door opened and he was gone, leaving Adrian with his hands still firmly in place, head bowed, wet and shivering in the sudden chill. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but he knew from experience that the shower was the only place where they could do this particular thing, where he could even contemplate it. If cleanliness were next to godliness, then only running water could give him absolution for his sins.

Trudy had never really wanted ‘that thing’; it’d been one of the many reasons they had been so perfect for each other. For the most part their relationship had been pure, beautiful, like something precious kept behind glass, and Adrian had treasured it as such. Throughout their courtship and subsequent marriage, they had held hands constantly, and talked, and shared every thought of their lives with each other, and that had been enough. Of course they’d talked about ‘that thing’ like they had everything else, and she’d cried as she talked about how different she’d always felt, not wanting what everyone else wanted, and how it had always made her feel like she was somehow wrongly made in the eyes of the world. Defective. And of course Adrian understood that feeling all too well.

Over the years they’d tried it a few times, usually after a glass or two of wine, but Adrian had always known it was something she did for him, to show how much she loved him. That knowledge had taken most of the pleasure out of it, even as he gasped and thrust away on top of her. And so he’d shown how much he loved her by not insisting. Instead he’d retreated to the bathroom and taken care of himself whenever he needed to, most often in the shower because then he could almost pretend it hadn’t happened. It wasn’t something he wanted to deal with in all its messiness and desperation; it was something his body demanded of him, and he was ashamed.

Being with Leland was different in many ways, and one of them had been how much Leland wanted him, and how unafraid he was of showing it. Leland had never been shy of touching people - a hug here, a slap on the back there, and he hadn’t made an exception for Adrian, even when Adrian would clearly have preferred otherwise. Now the physical intimacy between them was something Adrian wanted more than could admit. Slowly, he was beginning to accept that it was okay to want such things.

He was grateful when Leland returned only moments later, quickly enough that Adrian’s body still held the memory of his presence. He felt Leland’s arms wrap around him again briefly before letting him go. Adrian kept himself braced against the wall, trembling only slightly as Leland did that thing with his fingers and the cool gel, working him open, rendering him helpless and panting. The first time Leland had touched him there, he had been clean inside and out, completely prepared for it to happen, and he’d panicked all the same. In time he had learned to bear it - the anxiety over his own cleanliness, the invasion of his body, the overwhelming rush of sensation beyond his control - but the shock still rushed through him anew every single time. 

“Okay?” Leland said gently, but Adrian could only nod, eyes closed, head turned away. The water cascaded down his face like tears as Leland soothed him, stroked him, forced him to relax under his touch. He tried to think of nothing but Leland’s hands on his skin, Leland’s mouth on his neck, letting his body respond the way it wanted to.

“Yes… yes, now,” he managed at last, a whisper almost lost against the tiles. His fingers clutched at the wall without purchase and he thrust his hips backwards as desire finally overcame shame, overcame thought. He gasped as Leland entered him, a short stab of pain followed by growing pressure.

“Breathe.” It was as much command as it was reassurance, and Adrian clung to the direction, letting the discomfort slowly crest and fade. Then Leland’s hand was on him again, moving up and down, and Adrian brought one of his own to cover it, wanting the comfort of that secondary connection between them. His head was spinning. Everything was blending into one now, the splash of the water, the strain in his legs, the smell of soap and musk, the growing harshness of Leland’s breathing, the raw, ungovernable pleasure blossoming inside him with each movement, demanding that he give in to it, and soon.

“God,” he said before he was conscious of having spoken. “Please…”

“Love you…” and then Leland was thrusting into him with an urgency as terrifying as it was thrilling. He was muttering rough nonsense in Adrian’s ear, amidst a high, broken keening that Adrian could only assume was his own. Then he felt it, Leland inside him, shuddering, and then the hot wetness on his own belly, messy and shameful and glorious. Leland groaned once and sagged a little against his back, bracing his free hand on the wall next to Adrian’s as he did so. Adrian’s mouth hung open, but now he made almost no sound, only the desperate hitchings of his own breath escaping him. Leland clung to him in the aftermath and kept him from falling.

Despite himself, he felt only loss when Leland finally slipped from him. He rested his forehead against the cool tile until the water washed everything away.

***

When the shower was off, Adrian watched as Leland got out first, sighing with relief as the errant towel was finally retrieved from the floor. Leland dried himself off roughly with it, and handed him another from the rail as he emerged. Adrian wrapped it carefully around himself. They were both waterlogged, and wrinkled, but thoroughly clean, and it was still okay. Leland kissed him softly on the mouth, without words, and left him to dry, wipe and tidy all the things that needed drying, wiping and tidying.

By the time he got out of the bathroom he was running almost half an hour late, but that was okay too. Nowadays things bothered him less than they used to - maybe not _much_ less, but it was still an improvement. At least today there would still be time to have coffee together before Leland had to go off to the station, and even better than that was the ongoing hope that someday Adrian would be well enough to join him there once more. In the past his dreams of reinstatement to the force had waxed and waned, but recently he had been chasing them again with newfound determination. The need to return to full-time work was now clearly more important than ever - if not for his personal pride and satisfaction, then simply for the sake of the extra income. 

For one thing, his water bills were ridiculously high.


End file.
